A labio dulce, Me gusta besarte
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: sus labios son como una adiccion para mi,dulces, carnosos y atractivos; con sabor a inocencia y lujuria.. /coleccion de one-shot/drabbles
1. dulce sabor

**d**isclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece, ya saben, es de Kishimoto-chan

**p**airing: _Sasu_saku

* * *

**.-A labio Dulce, me gusta besarte-.**

By: mina-chan

-

-

- No me provoques Haruno, que me vas a encontrar - le advertí por segunda vez

- No te tengo miedo, U-C-H-I-H-A

-

-

Si hay algo que aprendí, es que no tiene nada de malo lo que haces, si no lo que dejas ir. Desaprovechar las oportunidades era uno de mis dones, solo cometía error tras error, y me arrepentía secretamente por cada uno de ellos.

Infinidad de veces la tuve tan cerca como para suspirar su dulce aliento, como para escuchar su corazón acelerado, como para besarla..

La tuve entre mis brazos varias veces, como para estrujarla y decirle cuanto la quiero, como para nunca dejarla ir..

La vi dormir tantas veces, como para aprenderme su rostro pacifico de memoria, como para escucharla hablar entre sueños, como para escucharla llamarme..

Aprendí por las malas, (como era costumbre en mi) después de dejarla, de abandonarla, de alejarme por completo de ella, me fui dando cuenta de lo idiota que era, de cuanto la extrañaba, de cuanto la necesitaba, de cuanto la amaba..

La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, _ella_ me dio una segunda oportunidad; me decidí de olvidar todo y volver a ser feliz, como alguna vez lo _fui_

Esta vez empecé desde cero, no desaproveche cada segundo, cada oportunidad

-

-

- Me alegra porque ahora si me vas a conocer

-

-

Al volver, la conocí mejor, algo que no sabia, es cuan pervertida era; pero algo que ella desconoce, es que yo soy **mas **pervertido.

Shh, pero no le digan, mejor que ella lo descubra por su cuenta muahaha

Me fui acercando, pude notar el nerviosismo mientras retrocedía por inercia, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, la acorrale contra la pared, no pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia al escuchar lo irregular que era su respiración; lentamente busque **sus ojos**, los _bese_ con cuidado, tome entre mis expertas manos, su pequeño rostro.

Sonrió con dulzura, sabia cuanto le gustaba ese tipo de carisias, lo dulce

Tal vez a mi no me gustaba, pero lo hacia por ella, y aquí entre nos, no eran tan malas

La contemple por unos momentos, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojitos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, pidiendo a gritos ser cerrados. Sin poder resistirlo otro segundo mas, me apodere de ellos, sellándolos con los míos, saboreando su dulce sabor.

Lo hice con calma, disimulando la desesperación que sentía por llevar ese beso a algo mas profundo, pero me abstuve; me separe unos cuantos centímetros para dejarla respirar, me lo agradeció con la mirada - Sasu..- la calle con un dedo, no quería que rompiera el silencio, me acerque de nuevo, esta vez mostrando un poco mas mi ansiedad.

Sin previo aviso profundice el beso, adentrando mi lengua en su boca, una de mis manos la utilice para alzar su pierna, ella coopero enrollándola en mi cintura, con la mano que me quedo libre la tome del cabello, con delicadeza pero al mismo con pasión.

Mi mente cavilo en un recuerdo no muy lejano, de hace unos seis meses atrás. Tenia un mes de haber regresado, estaba en su cuarto, había entrado por la venta que acostumbraba dejar abierta.

La tenia frente a mi, con una mueca de sorpresa y horror; me sentía inseguro, pero aun así me le plante tan cerca que escuche cada latido, no sabia como empezar, ni que decir exactamente - Sakura, necesito..

Me miraba aun boquiabierta, un escalofrió repentino recorrió mi espalda - Vete - soltó de golpe

No entendí muy bien sus palabras, no podía creer que de verdad las había pronunciado, tenia que haber escuchado mal - Vete de aquí Sasuke, déjame en paz - repitió con la voz gélida, ahora sabia lo que se sentía que te hablara así la persona que mas quieres.

- No - sentí unos nervios en el fondo pero como buen Uchiha los controle a la perfección y mi voz sonó grave, tal y como deseaba - No me iré porque tengo que decirte algo - me mostré firme

- …- me miraba con frialdad, y eso me desconcentraba, ya que me provocaba un extraño hueco en el pecho

Las palabras me daban vuelta en la cabeza, no podía encontrar las adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, me mareé en el intento - Te quiero - mi voz me fallo en vez de una expresión de seguridad, salio un susurro

Me miro a la defensiva, haciendo una mueca para protestar, me acerque de inmediato - Desde que te vi te eh querido, me eh negado a aceptarlo, creí poder olvidarlo, pero no es así, no te puedo olvidar, no te puedo ignorar ni negar - mi palma rozó su mejilla, tibia, aun anonada

Me incline un poco y atrape sus labios en un calido beso, uno que no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba, el estupido oxigeno se agoto en mis pulmones, y aunque me negara, tuve que despegar mis labios de los suyos, espere un poco a poder controlar mis emociones, temía que leyera en mis ojos la euforia que me invadía, necesitaba primero ver su reacción para poder reaccionar.

Después de inhalar varias veces, pude abrir los ojos lentamente, la visión que obtuve de su rostro no me agradado para nada, no se si fueron las palabras, pero ella lloraba, tal vez la hice _llorar_ con el beso. Espere con precaución ante cualquier otra reacción posible por parte de ella.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - se le quebró la voz

- Porque te amo - al escucharla tan acongojada, las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensar, salieron desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, salieron porque es lo que sentía en verdad - Te amo Sakura - le repetí una vez mas, abrazándola. Espere que se negara, o que tratara de deshacer el abrazo, pero no fue así, se mantuvo quieta, me preocupo.

Minutos después tomo fuerte mis manos separándose un poco, y sin siquiera imaginármelo, me beso, aun perplejo le correspondí, adoraba ese beso, esos labios.. Dulces.

- mm - el ronroneo proveniente de su boca me hizo regresar al presente, en el beso presente, la mire a los ojos de nuevo , estrechando mas su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mi boca descendió por su blanco cuello, saboreando ese exquisito manjar; como era mi costumbre remplacé mis labios por la lengua, dejando todo húmedo a mi paso, sentí como ella se estremecía e inconcientemente se arqueaba hacia mi.

Sonreí por sus reacciones, mordí ligeramente su oreja y ella suspiro. Volví a sus labios y comenzó otro beso apasionado.

Mi lengua recorría su cavidad que ya conocía de memoria, jugueteando con la suya, sus manos revolvían mi pelo mientras las mías estaban firmes sosteniendo sus piernas, cargándola con ayuda de la pared. De nuevo la falta de aire fue la causa por la que me separe, solo un poco y mirare su rostro, teñido de rosa tal y como su pelo, aun jadeaba, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y como toque único, unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro angelical.

- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto con sorna un poco mas calmada

- No, solo era el _calentamiento_ - borro su sonrisa y un brillo de ansiedad volvió a invadir sus ojos, mientras yo me dedicaba a sonreír, definitivamente, esta noche conocería a **S**_asuke_ **U**_chiha._

* * *

**Hola gente bonita, si u_U mina sigue viva xD, al fin encontré el tiempo para poder subir este fic, consiste en una pequeña colección de one-shot/drabbles inspirados de la canción "a labio dulce" de iskander, ninguno de los capítulos tiene relación. Son narrados por Sasuke, algunos incluso son AU; espero verlos en el próximo.**

**gracias por leer ;)**

**-**

**¿les gusto?, ¿Review? Ya viene la navidad y a mina-chan le gustan los RR como regalo C:**


	2. copas de mas

**d**isclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece, ya saben, es de Kishimoto-sama

**p**airing: _Sasu_saku

* * *

**.-A labio dulce me gusta besarte-.**

By: mina-chan

-

-

No soy amante de los antros, pero ahí me tenían, obligado por mi estupido y mejor amigo Naruto.

Detestaba bailar, por lo tanto estaba sentado en la barra disfrutando de unos cuantos tragos, a lo lejos divise al rubio hiperactivo bailando con una linda muchacha, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Hinata, tenia unas semanas tratando de conocerla y al parecer todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

Comenzaba a aburrirme de verdad, escuche unas ligeras risitas y unos cuantos chillidos, mire de reojo; era un par de muchachas, al parecer discutían, no preste atención alguna, continué bebiendo el ultimo sorbo del vaso.

Un ligero peso sobre mis brazos me hizo tirar el vaso, por suerte no se rompió, un poco sorprendido mire con furia a la persona responsable, odiaba ser tomado desprevenido.

- L-lo siento - musito avergonzada una extraña muchacha de pelo rosa

La examine por unos segundos, nunca en mi vida había visto ese color de pelo, su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil, mientras que sus ojos verdes jade, le di un pequeño empujo para que se reincorporara - Solo ten mas cuidado

- Lamento lo que paso, fue un accidente - giro su rostro fulminando con la mirada a una chica rubia - ¿Tire tu trago? - indago aun apenada

- No, ya me lo había tomado -

- Es una suerte - suspiro - Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno - se presento extendiendo su mano

Por educación la estreche - Sasuke Uchiha - me limite a contestar

- Bien, espero no haberte molestado Sasuke, nos vemos - y fue entonces que sonrió, una sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago me descontrolo; no soy de ese tipo de muchachos que se fijan en ese tipo de cursilerías, pero, su sonrisa fue tan.. bella, en mi vida había visto a alguien sonreír de esa manera, tan alegre, tan angelical.

Dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, privándome de ese sonrisa tan hermosa, provocándome un escalofrió en toda la espina dorsal - Espera - la detuve tomando su muñeca actuando mas por impulso que por otra cosa.

Lentamente giro su rostro, mostraba un rubor inocente, ¿Cómo demonios lograba parecer tan linda?, comenzaba a creer que sus reacciones eran a propósito, y eso.. _me intrigo __**más**_

- ¿S-si? - titubeo de nuevo, como en un principio

¿Ahora que le diría?, ¿Qué quería volverla a ver sonreír?, _JA_, menuda cursilería - ¿Quieres tomar una trago conmigo? - era lo mas sensato que se me ocurría

- Cl-claro - sonrió de nuevo, y al verla hacerlo me sentía extrañamente bien. Tomo asiento al lado de mi - Y.. ¿vienes aquí muy seguido? - trato de comenzar una platica

- No, no me agradan mucho estos lugares, solo acompaño a un amigo - comente señalando en dirección a Naruto

- ¿Eres amigo de Naruto? - la nota de sorpresa que salio de su boca sonó un poco graciosa

- Si, ¿lo conoces? -

- Es mi mejor amigo, somos como hermanos - aclaro con cariño y un poco de orgullo

Sus palabras me dejaron perplejo, YO era el mejor amigo del dobe y en mi vida había escuchado mencionar a una pelirosa.. Un segundo.. Sakura, Sakura.. - Así que tu eres la famosa "Sakura-chan" de la que tanto habla el dobe - trate de ocultar mi sorpresa y mi recién descubrimiento

- Si, ¿eres muy amigo de Naruto? - tomo un sorbo de su copa

- Se podría decir que somos los mejores amigos, aunque no lo parezca - imite su acción saboreando el delicioso sake

- Me parece haber escuchado alguna vez tu nombre, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no lo crees?- hablo maravillada, note la rapidez con la que tomaba su sake

- hmmp - no me quede atrás así que acaba con el ultimo sorbo, para comenzar con otro vaso, y otro.

Continuamos hablando de trivialidades, mientras lo hacíamos note como ella observaba mucho la pista de baile, me mordí la lengua para tratar de no pronunciar las palabras

- ¿Quieres bailar? - pero no sirvió.. al fin de cuentas las había pronunciado. Acepto de inmediato, en fin, después de todo, ya estaba _cansado de tomar tanto_.

Una de las muchas cosas que me desagradaba era bailar, no entendía porque lo hacia, porque me encontraba bailando con _ella_ , y lo peor de todo.. es que lo disfrutaba.

Se movía con torpeza, pero esa torpeza era la que le daba un toque de gracia. Me sonrió apenada notando como la miraba intensamente, así que desvié la mirada, me tope con la de un Naruto satisfecho, era extraño esa reacción, el muy idiota me lanzo una mirada picara la cual yo conteste con una fulminante.

Sentí como un tibio cuerpo se arrepegaba al mió, baje la mirada encontrándome con la de Sakura, miraba hacia el piso apuesto que sonrojada, mire a la gente pasando, eran varias personas, eso explicaba el repentino acercamiento de la pelirosa.

La estrujé un poco, para evitar que la fueran a golpear. Sentí su corazón en mi estomago, sonreí, no podía evitarlo, me hacia gracia sentir los efectos que provocaba en ella, me gustaba demasiado.

Levanto la cabeza, efectivamente, se le miraba apenada, murmuro algo, pero la molesta música me impidió escuchar, me acerque un poco - Lo siento, la gente no deja de pasar, tal vez deberíamos dejar de bailar, además creo que mi amiga ya debe de estar esperándome - me repitió nerviosa por la corta distancia

Asentí separándome a regañadientes, instintivamente la tome de la mano para evitar que se perdiera, se le miraba distraída, además de que seria una molestia estarla buscando entre tanta gente.

Salimos del lugar, al parecer no estaba su amiga la rubia por suerte. Sakura tomo su celular y marco un numero, le di espacio para que hablara - ¿Ino?, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ya te fuiste? - se exalto un poco - pero si.., si, entiendo, eres una maldita cerda - trato de susurrarlo, pero lo alcance a oír perfectamente, reprimí un risita, era divertido verla insultar a la gente.

Después de un suspiro colgó - Etto, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte y poder pasar esta noche estupenda contigo - comenzó a despedirse

- Puedo llevarte a casa - conteste rápidamente, aun no me quería separar de ella.

La note dudar un segundo, luego miro la calle oscura y termino por aceptar - Esta bien, si no es mucha molestia

Me encogí de hombros - Ya encontraras una manera de recompensarme - le sonreí de lado con arrogancia, provocando un rubor intenso en sus mejillas

- Tonto - me regaño comenzando a caminar.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo eran unas cuantas cuadras al norte y otras tantas al este, fácil de recordar.

Cuando llegamos hasta la entrada me di cuenta de lo tensa que se puso - Gra-gracias, espero.. verte otra vez

- hmmp - respondí y sin pedir permiso me posesione de esos labios que tanto quería probar desde que la ví, ella no pareció molestarse, al contrario, me respondió mas de lo que esperaba; fue ella quien profundizó aquel beso, adentrando su lengua en mi boca, me sorprendió un poco, pero en fin, después de todo, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos, me miro aun con las mejillas teñidas - Ya esta pagado - sonrió, pero esta vez de una manera mas picara, fue demasiado, incitante ese sonrisa, sonreí de lado complacido

- Gracias, me la pase bien - concluí preparándome para irme triunfante, pero al parecer, mis pies no deseaban irse, me tambalee estupidamente, ella me sostuvo de inmediato, auque estaba seguro que si me llegara a caer, no seria de mucha ayuda sus bracitos tan débiles para detenerme.

- ¿Estas bien? - sonó preocupada

Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras me sentaba en la banqueta con cuidado, odiaba tropezar, odiaba caer y mas aun, frente a ella - si - respondí aun lleno de vergüenza, esperaba que ella no lo notara, eso heriría mas mi orgullo

- ¿Deseas tomar un café? O prefieres que llame a un taxi - se arrodillo a mi lado tocando mi brazo con dulzura

- No, estoy bien, es solo que creo que se me pasaron las copas - masculle bajito

Me miro con sorpresa y soltó una escandalosa carcajada, la mire con molestia -L-lo siento - trato de hablar entre su ataque de risa - Si gustas puedes pasar

La mire estudiando su rostro, tratando de entender la situación - Claro - sonreí de nuevo con arrogancia.

Estaba a punto de levantarme, pero se me lanzo encima presionando sus labios contra los míos una vez mas; entre el beso me susurro algo como "te vez pálido", pero no lo entendí muy bien, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, estaba mareado y no sabia si era por las copas demás o por sus besos dulces.

-

-

Fuera lo que fuera.. _iba a comprobarlo_

* * *

**Primeramente**** tengo que agradecerle a todas ****por leer, dejar sus comentarios y agregar ya sea a sus favoritos o alertas a la historia y a mi como autora.. Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegra ver que mi trabajo les gusta C:**

**Solo como **_**recordatorio**_**: **son varios drabble/one-shots inspirados en la canción "a labio dulce" del interprete iskander, ninguna historia tiene relación entre si; Son completamente diferentes. Todo es narrado por Sasuke y son Sasusaku.

**Una vez mas gracias por leer :D**

Felices navidad, no creo actualizar para antes del 24, por lo que les deseo lo mejor y espero que se la pasen felices y en compañía de sus seres queridos; les mando un lindo y calido abrazo **;)** cuídense, ¡espero verlas pronto!

-

-

**PD: **¿_RE_VIEW?


	3. Tus lagrimas

**d**isclaimer: Naruto **no** me pertenece, ya saben, es de Kishimoto-sama; pero aun asi eso no me impide fantasear y soñar que Sasuke es mio OwÓ

**p**airing: _Sasu_saku 

**

* * *

**

**.-A labio Dulce, me gusta besarte-.**

By: mina-chan

-

-

¿Cuántas maneras había para hacer llorar a Sakura Haruno?

_**Muchas**_

Casi ninguna me gustaba, y lo peor de todo es que de todas las maneras posibles, yo YA la había echo derramar lagrimas, _por mi_

Me sentía culpable y a la vez orgulloso, pues no todas fueron lagrimas de tristeza.

Me gustaba verla feliz, verla sonreír, verla llorar de alegría..

Como cada mañana, me desperté aspirando el dulce olor a cerezo que emanaba mi acompañante, _ella_; la besé en la coronilla - Buenos días - la desperté con cuidado

Se removió un poco a mi costado, estirándose perezosamente -Hola - me saludo abriendo ese par de jades resplandecientes como la mañana - ¿Cómo dormiste? -

- De maravilla - le sonreí de forma torcida, comprendió mi sonrisa sonrojándose al instante

- No me refería a eso - desvió la mirada

Sonreí de nuevo, me encantaba hacer mis rutinas de todos los días, llegar a casa, saludarla con un beso fogoso, tomarla salvajemente pero con cuidado del pelo, hacerla llorar de felicidad, hacerla mía, besarla a labio dulce..

Oh si, eso era vida

- Preparare el desayuno - me sonrió mostrando esos resplandecientes dientes

De nuevo me quede solo en la habitación, no tenia ganas de vestirme, así que solo me puse unos boxers, no me gusta mucho usarlos pero eran los favoritos de Sakura. Eran negros y en el trasero tenia un estúpido letrero: "MUERDEME", me los había regalado mi molestia alegando que eran tentadores, en fin, si a ella le gustaban..

Me puse a ver la tele un rato, puse un canal de aburridas y monótonas noticias, en realidad no prestaba atención al aparato, simplemente estaba pensando de nuevo en ella, en el porque la merecía, el porque yo merecía todas sus lagrimas, ¿Qué había echo yo para que ella me perteneciera?, solo le cause daño.

Me sentía mal por ser el causante de todo su dolor, pero ella alegaba que también le había traído mucha felicidad; no me gustaba pensar mucho en eso así que mejor recordé nuestro primer beso, odio sonar cursi, pero es mi favorito, aun recuerdo sus inexpertos labios en los míos, su sonrojo inocente y sus nervios.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar lo tensa que estaba cuando profundice ese primer beso, y lo bien que me correspondió.

- Aquí esta tu desayuno, Sasuke-kun - su voz interrumpió mis recuerdos, pose mi mirada en la mesita que traía, todo se miraba delicioso.

Desayunamos en silencio, de vez en cuando mirando al otro por el rabillo del ojo - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? - me pregunto de repente

La mire por unos segundos estudiando su rostro - Quede de verme con un accionista, ¿Por qué? -

- Solo me estaba preguntando si no te gustaría pasear, tu sabes algo tranquilo, como ir al parque o al cine - me dijo insegura de lo que seria mi respuesta

La mire meditando su propuesta, pude notar como esperaba mi reacción y al no obtenerla se puso nerviosa - No te preocupes, podemos pasear otro día - me dijo atropelladamente llevándose la mesita donde había estado el desayuno.

Espere unos minutos antes de bajar a la cocina, la encontré lavando los trastes, procure no hacer ruido.

Me acerque con cuidado, note que lloraba, la abrase por la cintura para poder susúrrale - ¿Por qué lloras? -

No me contesto, continuo lavando los platos, parecía indecisa si decirme o no - No es nada, es solo que me cayo un poco de jabón en los ojos, es estúpido -

Le quite los trastes dándole vuelta, obligándola a que me viera - Dímelo - le exigí limpiando sus mejillas

- Es una tontería, estos días eh estado muy sensible.. -

- No soy estupido Sakura, dime ya lo que te pasa - mi tono de voz sonó demandante, necesitaba saber exactamente que es lo que la había sentir mal

- Hoy es 14 de Mayo - susurro volviendo a derramar lagrimas

Sonreí de lado, tome entre mis manos su rostro, poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros alientos se entremezclaron, bese su mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda, intentando borrar esos rastros de dolor, me detuve en sus labios - ¿Crees que lo eh olvidado?, ¿es eso? -

Me apodere de su boca con calma, presionando simplemente mis labios contra los suyos, ella me correspondió después, sincronizándose conmigo, como lo hacíamos todo el tiempo, un beso dulce, sin caer en lo empalagoso.

Nos separamos un poco, sentí su respiración entrecortada sobre mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo - Jamás lo olvidaría tonta, feliz aniversario -

- Sasuke - pronuncio volviendo a llorar, me abrazo del cuello con gran fuerza

- Quería que fuera sorpresa, tu sabes, no me imagine que te lo crearías y que te pondrías así - sonrió negando con la cabeza - Pensaba llevarte a cenar, pero ya que quieres todo el día para ti, que mas da, ¡al diablo el accionista! - murmure estrechándola contra mi, su aroma me embriago de nuevo, era un olor tan delicioso..

- Soy una idiota - musito con pena, no pude evitar reír, la estruje más, besando su cabeza

- Mejor dicho molesta - procure que mi tono de voz sonora al de sorna que deseaba, escuche un leve gruñido de ella, sonreí a más no poder

- Hnn - me imito echándose a reír

Muchas formas de hacerla llorar, yo ya las había experimentado todas, pero mi favorita era, cuando esas lagrimas eran de alegría, por un beso mió.

_Definitivamente, ese día, ninguno de los dos saldríamos de casa.._

* * *

**GO! El tercero: listo. Antes que nada, les doy las gracias por leer y dejar sus lindos comentarios (A mina-chan la hacen tan feliz :3), también les agradezco las alertas y los fav. Tanto a la historia como a mi como autora, de verdad me hacen muy muy feliz :D**

**Este en particular fue cortito y no me convenció mucho, pero aquí esta.. Espero que no este tan mal xD **

Ya saben, son varios drabble/ one-shots inspirados en la canción " A labio dulce" de iskander, si no la han oído se las recomiendo, en especial si no han leído los drabbles anteriores. **Ninguna** historia tiene relación entre si por lo que algunos son AU como este por ejemplo.

Las historias las narra Sasuke-kun (ustedes saben, es divertido leer lo que pasa por la mente del Uchiha ;D) haha, y son Sasusaku cien por ciento (_GO SASUSAKU_)cofcof en fin..

**De nuevo, gracias por leer C:**

Sin mas que decir (por ahora), me despido, bsitos a todas y un abrazo** -3-**

**.-R-_E_-V-_I_-E-_W_-. **_**solo denle click al botoncito de abajo ;) se que pueden (xD)**_


End file.
